1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to equalizers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Certain electronic systems can transmit and receive signals using a transmitter and a receiver. In certain instances, the receiver can include an equalizer for compensating for signal loss associated with certain frequency components of a receive signal. For example, the equalizer can boost frequency components of the signal that are attenuated relative to other frequency components of the signal, thereby improving signal fidelity.
There is a need for improved equalizers, including, for example, equalizers having smaller area and/or reduced power consumption.